


I'm Inevitable

by kirby77DP77



Series: Fate and Free Will [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Abandonment, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Anger, Angst, BAMF!Danny, Butter Biscuits, Character Death, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Clockwork as father figure, Danny Whump, Disownment, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Inevitability, Mentors, Protectiveness, Responsibility, Shadows - Freeform, The Ultimate Enemy, Time - Freeform, Time Apprentice, Time Master, Time Travel, Violence, confused!Vlad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirby77DP77/pseuds/kirby77DP77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living in the tower as Clockwork's apprentice for four years, Danny finds that giving himself up the only option left to save his mentor. Now that the Head Ancient has sentenced him to a life being tortured at Vlad's in exchange for Clockwork's life... He finds out just how inevitable defeat truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Some things are inevitable. They must happen, whether you like it or not. You can do nothing to change it, and sometimes, by changing something else you are the cause of the event in your attempt to prevent it. The event will take place, because the time stream needs to be ever-flowing down its rapids and smooth waters. Who, however, is to look after this torrent of confusion?

Why, the Time Master of course. He or she will regulate the stream, moving its small stones and boulders down until they are unneeded or are a threat to the fragile timeline. Now, this means the Watcher of Time will be in constant alert. They must be always gazing into the clear, blue water to observe what needs to be observed, and –let's just say- relinquish any rouge stones from the stream, should they be any threat. That, however, will be but one of the duties of the Time Master. This being must be understanding, and compassionate with others, even those who are not of their kind. They must hold no prejudice toward anyone. On the other hand, though, this being must be tough and powerful, for no one shall be permitted to cross this noble Guardian of Time with their life intact. As the last, and most important requirement that this being must have, is to be the wisest creature in existence. They must be able to handle the responsibility of total control without turning to selfish needs. The time stream always comes first: No exceptions. This is a silently understood rule among Time Keepers.

The other understood rule among the Time Keepers is to care for the subjects that they have under them. So, this means that the Time Master at the time will do all that this ghost or person can to keep peace, harmony, and general happiness among the people that look up to them for help.

In turn, every ghost in the Ghost Zone loves the Time Master. They may offer things like allegiances, protection, friendship, and general loyalty. The Time Master, however, will most likely give a "thanks but no thanks", and just continue to do their job. This is why about a rough eighty-nine percent of ghosts loved the Time Master.

Now the Ancients, are a different story. The Ancients are the government of the ghost zone. They are "in charge" of the Time Masters and some more powerful ghosts. The Time Master presided over every other ghost in the ghost zone, and were feared and respected. These Ancients, the high ranking ghosts –around about two hundred- are presided over by a Head Ancient. The Head Ancient is not a ghost, but a different creature entirely. The name of this creature has been lost to the centuries, however, it was known for its great controlling presence and leadership qualities among other things. This leader will have the final decision on everything from court to which new Ancients he will hire to replace the others.

The Head Ancient has a different set of rules for the Masters of Time. These rules are used to enforce the Ancients' rule and oppress the duties of Keeping Time. These rules had been detested for millions of years by the Time Masters.

The first rule is Time Masters must obey the Head Ancient. He is the elder and far more powerful, therefore, must be obeyed at all costs. Failure to obey would result in instant death and/or taken out of existence… forever. Or, if you have special connections with the Ancients on the inside, you could just get off with a warning and three hundred and seventy-five years in prison, Ghost Zone time.

The next rule is to never abuse your privileges as Time Master. Those privileges could be taken away at any time by the Head Ancient. Should the Time Master interfere with the time stream, or cheat in any way, the privileges of entering the human world, life, and being in court shall be removed… permanently.

Another rule is the restrictions in choosing an apprentice. The Head Ancient must approve the candidate, and give the okay at least fifteen years in advance. The candidate must be at least half a century old to submit a request to become Time Keeper's Apprentice, and be an honest and wise creature, however, should there be a time when there is no Master of Time or Apprentice; a capable Ancient may resume the Keeper's duties. The race of the candidate may be either ghost or human. Failure to respond to these restrictions would result in extermination of existence.

The first Time Mistress in existence was very good with these rules and fulfilled almost all of these standards. She was a noble and wise creature that had distanced herself from the time stream to care for it tenderly, and kept it flowing at a gentle, soothing pace. This woman had but one flaw. She let her human qualities –for she was as human as they come- get in the way. She embraced the power, and overtime it blinded her. She ended up destroying the creatures called dinosaurs through her stupid choices in order to get herself more power.

Her successor was a ghost. This ghost was extremely different from most of his kind, for his pleasant and intelligent nature that separated him from the rest. He was an outcast until he was taken in by the first Time Mistress to be her one and only apprentice. He, however, was only in existence for two years as a ghost when she sent for him. So, she had to get permission for his Apprenticeship when he turned fifty-five, and when she did, he became the most powerful, feared and loved being in the Ghost Zone. He was molded into a perfect decision-maker, caretaker, Watcher, and friend by the Time Mistress she perished in an execution for her foolish meddling in time.

Eventually, her apprentice took over her post as Keeper of Time. He dictated the lives of the beings from human to ghost and everything in between, but disposed of any threats with an iron fist. This new detached Time Master always knew what to do. That was, until he met Daniel Fenton.

Clockwork knew, from then on, it would be much harder to stay unfeeling, and all-knowing. That is was going to be so much harder to stay focused… When he started to care for Danny as his son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to Save a Life:
> 
> Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
> Somewhere along in the bitterness  
> And I would have stayed up with you all night  
> Had I known how to save a life.
> 
> ~How to Save a Life by The Fray

"The penalty is ten years of torture by the Ancients, and then termination from existence."

The candle light shone on a young halfa's pale, stress lined face through the hood of his long, black cloak. His electric green eyes had dulled as they glared at the floor in anger, but all Danny could say was, "Let him go." The teenager's head rose and just looked at the Head Ancient across the room, his eyes pulsing green in fury. "He was just doing his job."

The white cloaked creature said nothing, but gave the pack of what looked to be at least two hundred snotty, egotistic, Ancients the signal to leave. It took a moment for all of them to file out of the small room in Clockwork's Tower, but after a good ten minutes it was just the Head Ancient, Danny, two guards, and his rope bound and gagged mentor.

Danny's lost gaze fell to the Head Ancient once more, pleading silently, and throwing his dignity out the window. He had been drug down to this point by desperation and the cruel creature before him, whom detest swam with its being. "Please…" Danny croaked with this hoarse voice, "Please! I'll do anything!" Desperation showed in his voice, and the Ancient just laughed cynically. His laugh echoed throughout the entire castle, shaking the very foundation, and crashing down Danny's small hopes.

"PLEASE!" The young half ghost screamed in one last ditch effort as he dropped to his knees, "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST LEAVE HIM-"

The Ancient just cut him off, and the ghost just radiated power. "Silence!" Danny cringed and froze in midsentence, like a deer in headlights, just staring in fear. "You say you will do anything, child?" The teenager nodded quickly in fear of doing much else. "Well, then that changes things quite a bit, doesn't it?" Relief exhaled from Danny as a thankful smile graced his worried features. Maybe he could save him!

The white robed Head Ancient's face was twisted into a corrupted meld between an evil smile and a smirk. His long, skinny frame floated as his ghost-like tail swerved back and forth to keep him in the air, above the 'lesser beings'. He was, after all an Ancient. Those pompous idiots always needed to appear bigger and better than the rest of the ghosts. The thing that made him that, however, was not his height or his creepy gaunt facial features. It was the blindingly white aura that surrounded his form. And said aura of power seemed to brighten at the thought of condemning a child, and Danny Phantom nonetheless!

"Alright, you insufferable child, I will give you a deal." The Ancient stated proudly with his head raised high, "You will take double of the equivalent of his torture, and I will let him live. Although he will no longer be allowed to meddle with time, he will live. He may only watch, not interfere, or he will perish." A small glint of fear shrouded the halfa's eyes, but he just shook it off. What was a little torture compared to his mentor's existence? "However," The Ancient boomed happily, "your sentence will be served in a place where no ghost or human will hear you scream. You may not step one finger outside the property, and you will not set foot in Clockwork's tower ever again. You will be banished and left with nothing."

Danny felt his stomach drop to his feet in fear. His mouth gaped open like a fish as he kept himself from sinking to his knees in horror. His legs had become jelly at the realization. "No…" He breathed out, but not loud enough for the old ghost to hear him. Danny knew what this meant for him now…

Exile.

Unshed tears glistened in his eyes, but he did not let one drop fall.

He would be strong, Clockwork needed him to be.

Yes, Danny knew he could survive a life of torture at some prison for his gentle teacher. It was the least he could do, after all. Clockwork had taken him in with the goodness of his heart, and now Danny was going to repay his wise friend.

He took a deep breath as Danny finally let his eyes connect with his mentor. Red met green, and for the first time, Danny saw something in the ghost's eyes that he had never seen present before.

It was true fear… For his apprentice and surrogate son. He saw Clockwork struggle to get out of his bindings, but with the two guards next to him and with no Time Staff, it was no use. The Master of Time was trapped and helpless. The ghost could only shake his head 'no' as Danny sent a look of grief and desperation back at him, conveying all he could to his mentor. A silent goodbye echoed between them when their eyes connected.

It was like looking into a sea of crimson, filled with desperation, worry, and intense fear that was being attempted to be covered up by a glint of something that Danny did not recognize.

Later, he would see that it was parental love for his child in all but blood.

But the young halfa did not think of that right then and there. Then, at that moment, all he could think about was that he was making his deal with the devil. He would not his ghost powers, and he would at Vlad's while never looking back. Danny saw that he could never see the wise ghost in front of him ever again.

And he felt… rejected and detested. All anyone close to him ever did was leave him, and now Clockwork was going to forcibly join the ranks of people who didn't want him. Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all fit onto it, and Danny felt in the pit of his stomach that many more would join before he drew his last breath.

And he was morbidly all right with that… As long as Clockwork was safe.

The old ghost must have seen the utter sorrow and rejection flitting in his eyes, because Danny saw Clockwork's worried expression of tensed facial muscles relaxed and softened at the child before him. He gave the eighteen year old a small smile that didn't reach his scarred and tinted red eyes.

Tears threatened to stream down Danny's face, but he felt as if the life had been sucked out of him. It was as if he had no The half ghost closed his eyes with a pained expression, and without considering that he was signing his life away, he rasped out, "All right."

For the good of his mentor and for the good of the timeline.

The next thing Danny Fenton knew, he was getting handcuffed and led away from his beloved mentor by the two ugly, crusty ghosts.

Evil crusty number one was a robust Ancient. He had long sideburns that flared out at the base of his ears, and a triangular shaped face that made him look extremely ill proportionate to his two hundred and eighty pound muscled body. Broad shoulders and giant triceps and biceps completed the man's body builder look, but the white robe just ruined the entire image. The robe –which actually looked more like a poor choice in drapery-, was the Ancient garb, because apparently, if you want to rule a zone then you have to have poor fashion sense and no pants. It had the appearance of a thick woven blanket of white that was surrounded by the eerie white glow of the Ancients, but the worst part of the horrible attire –besides the lack of shape, fact that they wore flip flops with it, and the sheer whiteness of it- were the hideous golden tassels that looked to belong on a curtain that hung on the hem of the dress, at the Ancients ankles.

Now, while evil and crusty number two had the same pants-less outfit on, this guard had a much more interesting look. The first thing was the lack of gender recognition. The she-male had a soft, womanly face with curvy features and hair down to it's shoulders, but had the build of a man from the neck and down. However, if you ignored the lack of gender, this guard was… creepy. It wore a sadistic smile on it's face all the time, only to break it for a glint of anger in it's eye. Also, the she-male only had one eye, and to make it worse, the guard didn't even wear an eye patch, but just let everyone see the empty socket.

But Danny couldn't bring himself to find humor in the Ancients' horrible fashion sense or style. He simply didn't care. His body was working robotically, his mind far away in a distant land, and Danny couldn't believe what he had just done.

The burly white robed specters led him out of the meeting room and into his room of the castle, grunting for Danny to get his belongings, seeing as he was never returning to his ghostly home.

Danny's room was an extremely life-like replica of the clearest nighttime sky. The stars glittering like a mild summer night, and comets shot across the vast outer space. What was in the room itself was a simple black metal dresser, a clock, a mirror, and a queen sized bed.

Danny stumbled dazedly across the room like a drunken man of eighteen, collecting the pocket watch, and the time medallion Clockwork had given him for his birthday along with the rest of his clothes.

He couldn't help thinking about the day he had first come here… How desperate and scared he was! Danny remembered the blood and tears that had trickled down his face, and how Clockwork had embraced him like a son. The Time Ghost had given him a room, kindness, and his expert medical skills had patched up his fatal injuries in around a month. But Danny had not wanted to leave.

So, the Master of Time gave the young half ghost a choice. He could stay and become his apprentice, or go back to his biological family. But, Clockwork had cautioned him. If Danny stayed with him, Clockwork would not be able to see his future or be able to interfere with it. So basically, if he screwed something up, no one but himself could fix it. But anything was better than going back to Fenton Works.

That place was no longer his home… Not anymore, at least.

Pain erupted in the back of the halfa's head as the guard jolted him back to the present with a swift slap to the head. They grunted for him to move, and grabbed the back of his neck to pull him out of the room with his duffle bag personal items in hand.

All Danny could do to conserve what was left of his sanity was push away all of his negative feelings as they drug him out the door, and into the Ghost Zone…

To his banishment.


	3. Gallows Pole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallows Pole
> 
> Brother, I brought you some silver, yeah.  
> I brought a little gold, I brought a little of everything  
> To keep you from the Gallows Pole.  
> Yes, I brought you to keep you from the Gallows Pole.
> 
> Hangman, hangman, turn your head awhile,  
> I think I see my sister coming, riding many mile, mile, mile.  
> Sister, I implore you, take him by the hand,  
> Take him to some shady bower, save me from the wrath of this man,  
> Please take him, save me from the wrath of this mad, man.
> 
> Save me from the gallows pole.
> 
> ~Led Zepplin

They were half way to Vlad's when Danny winced inwardly as he saw the crowd of ghost gather around him and the guards. He subconsciously tugged the hood of his flowing black cloak down farther as he felt the stares bore into him like arrows.

He felt so very guilty. Here he was, a powerful Time Apprentice, and yet he couldn't protect the ghosts that presided under him.

…At least… Now he wouldn't be able to defend them. Once the Head Ancient finds no resistance to his taking over time, he will most likely aim to become Ghost Zone's tyrannical overlord. And knowing the Head's disgusting lack of morals- or a heart- he would torture the inhabitants of the zone just for the heck of it.

And it was all Danny's fault.

Shame shattered Danny's heart when he saw their frightened faces of some of the younger ghosts. Some of them had barely been dead long enough to reach their fourth deathday. One little girl with little black pigtails that looked to be about three was crying hysterically in the front, frantically asking him where he was going and begging him not to continue through her sobs.

He wanted to comfort her, and tell her that everything would turn out all right…. But he couldn't bring himself to lie to her. Danny merely whispered to her as they passed, "Stay safe," But when they were just about to pass her, he had a stroke of brilliance. Even though he couldn't defend them anymore, maybe he could give them something to fight for and some hope.

He didn't want them going down without a fight!

The young apprentice let a smirk light up his features as he put his cuffed hands together. Visualizing a picture of what he wanted, Danny forced the cold sensation of his core into his hands while he felt small tendrils of the dark shadows twirl around his gloved fingers. (He thanked God that the stupid phase proof cuffs only worked on the 'run of the mill' ghost powers and not his elemental powers: ice, or his newly developed power that Clockwork had taught him.)

The apprentice's smirk turned to a grin when he 'accidentally' stepped on the she-male guard's foot to his right. A howl of pain put his plan into action, and with a swift motion he placed the expertly formed object in the weeping child's hands. Danny gave her a smile before darting back between the guards.

It happened so fast that the other guard hadn't even noticed until the stomped foot one came and gripped the prisoner again, but his vice grip was now painful. His ghostly nails sliced into his skin.

To Danny's happiness, however, the guard had not seen the slightly blue tinged crystal stopwatch that had his new insignia of a full moon on it.

The idiot Ancients simply tightened their grip to a point where Danny could feel his blood stop circulating, and then kept down their trip to the 'prison' they were going to.

A random thought preached how at least that would make Walker happy. Maybe he'd end up serving his sentence after all… in Vlad's house.

"Ancients… Why are they…?"

Danny snapped out of his thoughts as he heard murmurs surround him. About twenty five-ish pairs of eyes oogled at him being taken away, and they added their comments to the whispers.

"Dragging him…"

"Is that him?"

"Demon… The Time Apprentice!"

"…Why would they…?"

"The Time dude's kid…"

"He looks ticked off… "

"What'd he do…?"

"Why...?"

"The cloak…"

"Poor kid… Why…?"

"That's Clockwork's son!"

"Why… Here?"

"Ancient guards… Haven't seen… Since Pariah… Why…?"

Danny looked with his florescent green eyes at the all too familiar ghosts whispering around him. There was good old Skulker aiming a bazooka looking thing at the group the half ghost was in, but Danny smiled when he realized the hunter was aiming at the guards around him. There stood Dora, Kitty, Johnny 13, Bertrand, Fright Knight, Spectra, Frostbite, and Lunch Lady, who all just stared curiously. Spectra didn't even had the guts to try to suck up the halfa's misery as he walked by even though she was close enough. However, what lifted Danny's spirits the most was the small group of Frostbite and his men glaring daggers at the guards. They formed ice spears in their hands, and screamed in protest.

"How dare you mess with the Time Master's son!"

Now, this will be needing an explanation. You see, after Danny had joined Clockwork, the halfa completely altered his identity. The Master of Time didn't want any of Danny Phantom's former enemies or friends to get in the way with his new apprentice's duties, and was met with a very agreeable Danny on that issue.

Over his black jeans and jet black t-shirt lay a midnight silk cloak with a small emblem on his chest embroidered of a bright white full moon. Attached to the cloak was a large silken hood that covered his hair and eyes, that is, until Danny made his eyes glow to frighten off ones that he had been told to scare.

And frightening Danny was. Too many of the ghosts of the Ghost Zone, however, thought of the Time Master's son of a ruler of a sort. As he had glided through out the Zone, he was kind to all that inhabited it, and to some; like Skulker, Frostbite, and the Box Ghost for example, he had saved from the brink of disaster. The Demon of Shadows – for that is what the residents of the Zone came to call him, because of his attire and strange new power - also a 'ruler' in their eyes, because he was simply easier to ask for advice than Clockwork. The ghosts hated the man's riddle speak, and were happy to see that the Apprentice's blunt advice was the polar opposite of riddles.

Well… At least sometimes they weren't riddles.

To put it simply: the ghosts loved the Demon of Shadows… It was a good thing they didn't know who resided under the hood.

But, back to the argument at hand.

One ice warrior screeched as he threatened the guards with the spear. "The Time Master and his son are under the Far Frozen's protection!" Frostbite stepped to the front of the group of supporters. His arms were shaking in fury, and in one hand was the longest, sharpest ice spear Danny had ever seen. This spear had to be at least seven feet tall of clear, perfect ice. The yeti type warrior thrust the spear with all his might at the guard to Danny's left.

But then…. Everything started to slow down. The spear twirled through the air as if it was in slow motion, and the young halfa started to smirk at the ice shard's path. It was going to hit the guard in the chest, right above where the ghosts' power supply is. If that flying icicle were to hit, the ghost's power supply for emotions and ectoplasm would fail and he would be knocked out of existence.

And Danny could simply find no downside to this, to put it bluntly. A) There was one less guard to push him around. B) Ancients suck, so it'd be really cool if he died. C) A slight revenge for what the Ancients have done to him and Clockwork. It was a perfect situation, really.

Well, Danny thought, except they might blame me for this… That would give those stupid idiots a chance to imprison me and kill Clockwork.

Immediately scrapping that plan, Danny realized his only way of keeping Clockwork safe was not letting the guard die. So, with an aggravated sigh, the young halfa shot one arm out, and caught the dagger in his gloved hand.

An awkward silence followed, and Frostbite looked stunned as Danny tossed the spear back to him casually. With this he said with a powerful tone, "Thank you, but I will be f-fine." It was hard for him to choke out the lie through gritted teeth. No matter what identity he was, it was always hard to lie to anyone on his side that had been fighting for him.

And of course Skulker just had to realize he was lying. "He is under all of our protection." He growled. Danny heard the blue bazooka charge with a small whine, and a sense of pride washed over him. He had never expected that the small green ghost would ever repay him for the kindness Danny had paid him as Clockwork's new apprentice when he had saved his afterlife, yet the ghost had surprised him. Skulker pulled the trigger just as the guard retaliated with a black ectoblast.

And as soon as the blast left the guard's hand, Danny's patience snapped. Nobody messed with his people, especially those who had trusted and protected him, even though his identity had been made secret for years. He wouldn't let any harm come to those under his control.

The half ghost let instinct flood his senses as he wriggled out of the other guard's distracted grip. Before the ghost could grab him again, Danny shot his body in between the two brawlers as the black jet of light soared toward Skulker. The ectoblast smashed into the young halfa's chest, and Danny could feel something twitch inside of him when the black blast was absorbed. Suddenly, a daze flew through his head while his chest tightened. Rubber bands seemed to squeeze the life out him as what felt like bounds around his chest dug deeper into the skin, and a burning feeling just erupted out of Danny's upper body.

The young halfa dropped to his knees in agony. He had never felt so much pain as the feeling of being sucked through a toothpaste tube that was the size of a grain of sand overwhelmed him. He felt his insides twist and turn, almost as though some metal bonds had been squeezing his organs to burst. The constricting feeling only tightened more as he hunched over in pain.

Danny hugged his chest and bit back a whimper of pain as a furious burning sensation also enveloped his being, scorching his rational thought. He slumped over with feral wail that pierced the eardrums of the allied ghosts behind him. But right as Danny's "protectors" were about to jump to his aid, he rasped a desperate, "No!" Frostbite and his men, along with Skulker stopped in their tracks, only to stare as the powerful apprentice in front of them gasped for breath after another ear-splitting scream of agony.

The pain was increasing all the more. Danny felt as though his very core was bleeding from pain, and had just turned to mush from the intense heat he had been experiencing. It thumped and pounded in his chest like his frantic heart had throbbed away in terror. This had to be the worst subject to physical pain he had ever been put under.

But then… Danny looked at the smoking hand of the guard and at Skulker, both of whom were staring flabbergasted at him. Right then and there he realized that whatever had happened to him could happen to the vulnerable ghosts behind him… They were the ghosts that had stood up for him and sprung to his defense, and they would get hit by one of those blasts too if Danny wasn't there to prevent it.

And he had to protect them…. If only for one last time.

The will and determination gave him strength and lessened the pain as the two guards hoisted him back to his feet, and slugged him in the gut to get him moving again.

A groan escaped the halfa's lips while the murmurs flooded into Danny's ears as he doubled over, and he thanked God that no one besides Clockwork and the Ancients knew his real identity. It would have been a terrible if his new allies would see that the ghost they respected was Danny Phantom. They would have never had helped him! After all, most of them are probably still celebrating his disappearance and it would kind of ruin his apprentice image. He had been working on that image ever since he had been forced through the Fenton Portal that fateful day four years ago.

Oh, that memory was crystal clear. But… no. He wasn't going to think about that.

Danny turned back to the ghosts one last time, figuring that it was the last time he'd see friendly faces, and a smirk rose up on his face. He had another brilliant, yet slightly insane idea.

The prisoner stared right at Skulker and let his eyes glow a florescent light blue with his last bit of energy. As he aimed the beam at the hunter's arm, he concentrated on the frosty words that would appear on the ghost's freezing steel arm.

 

"Clockwork has fallen. Ancients are taking over. Assemble a resistance, but do nothing until the time is right, except keep them at bay. The Ancients are powerful.

I trust you Skulker. Lead them well.

-The Demon of Shadows aka Clockwork's kid"

 

The last thing he saw before his world went black was a steel hunter look at him with eyes full of fear, and nod. The next thing Danny saw, however, were nightmares blossoming in his subconscious.


	4. Face Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Face Down"
> 
>  
> 
> Do you feel like a man,
> 
> When you push her around?
> 
> Do you feel better now,
> 
> As she falls to the ground?
> 
>  
> 
> By: Jumpsuit Apparatus

"Get back here you miserable excuse for a-" Jack's booming voice was cut off as the ghost portal doors slammed shut. The sound resonated past Danny's ears, and rang throughout the Ghost Zone.

But it didn't mute the whimpering from the trembling half ghost. Danny clutched where his abdomen should have been in despair as he felt something start to spill out of the large, scientifically executed y-incision. He felt the slimy, tube-like structure (which he prayed wasn't his intestines) moved under his ectoplasm covered ghostly hand.

Ugggg….

He felt his world spin dangerously as the Ghost Zone seemed to spiral out of control around him as black spots filled his vision. Gripping his thumping head, Danny wretched a sticky yellow gunk from his fevered insides awkwardly over his right side.

Danny groaned and spat the vile taste of hydrochloric acid into the bottomless Ghost Zone. He could feel the violent shuddering of his being now, and had trouble floating straight.

Danny took a deep, shaking breath in as he tried to banish the nausea that came with the prospect of losing any vital organ. But then sprouted an idea in his sick haze that he knew would make any surgeon squeamish. His common sense was tossed in the garbage can as he summoned the cold feeling within his gut.

He froze his wound over… Quite unexpertly, but, hey, he was… creative. Granted, the ectoplasm was melting it slightly, it was rigid, hard to fly with, and it wasn't a great patch job… But it did keep internal organs from becoming external organs.

Thank God for small victories.

Danny relished in the soothing cold for a moment before he looked around with his blurry vision. He saw some green, Skulker's Island, green, a few purple doors, green, more green in the swirling back round, Walker's Prison, green, Johnny 13 and Kitty's place, and who'd have guessed it, green!

"Great…" Danny whispered sarcastically with a weak, trembling voice, "Not a friend in sight." He closed his eyes. The pain was coming back up to strength now and the y-shaped incision was throbbing painfully. The constant pounding of his abdomen and all of the mixing around of his vital organs was not very pleasant, and it was weakening him to an extreme level. It took all the half ghost had to stay in ghost form.

Danny took a breath. "Think Phantom, think!" He murmured condescendingly as he started to drift forward like a drunk man.

Woah… Dizzy….

He fell into a stupor as he felt his head loll back when his eyes started to float the back of his head…

"Gah!" He jolted back up. "Focus Danny! You need help, so where are you going to go?"

Well, any of his enemies' lairs were sort of out of the question. He was trying to not die. 'Not' being the keyword here. So that left Dani, Frostbite, Dora, Cujo, and Clockwork.

Seeing as Dani, his now stabilized clone's, location was unknown, she's out. Frostbite could have worked, but as Danny looked down at his frozen abdomen he thought better of it. He really didn't want to end up with a popsicle for a stomach, much like Frostbite's arm. Dora's Realm was on the other side of the Zone, so she's a no. Cujo was a dog and most likely is not aware of any medical procedures, so that's a big old negative.

Let's see, Clockwork probably could help. Danny thought through the intense throbbing of his abdomen. If he would is a different story, but maybe he'd would point me in the right direction.

"Off to Clockwork's then," Danny said softly in an attempt to remain positive, but he had a funny feeling that he was too far gone for anyone- ghost or human- to fix him.

He shook himself. No, he thought, don't think like that. You'll get out of this! And with that he started the challenge of flying with his insides falling out.

Great.

He had been floating, and struggling with his rapidly melting wound for about an hour now. Danny had been trying to constantly freeze it every twenty minutes as the y-cut melted, but his energy was dwindling. The dizziness had started to settle in along with the weariness and panic, and with that, a faster heart rate. That meant more hot ectoplasm, which started the cycle all over again.

Anyway, after that first hour of floating as fast as he could -a whopping two miles per hour- Danny quite literally ran into someone he had not wanted to ever see again.

Vlad.

And to be honest, nothing ran through Danny's thoughts. He was too busy dying to care... at all.

The older half ghost turned around with an expression of murder on his face. He didn't seem to recognize the frail teenager under all of the blood, vomit, ectoplasm, and bruises. Not that he could blame him, of course. Danny's formally white hair was a green and red stained mess that matched his gloved hands and boots, while the black jumpsuit had been completely removed earlier by his captors; leaving only a grimy t-shirt and black jeans that were ripped and torn beyond repair.

He looked like the living dead, to be honest.

Vlad grabbed the hem of the child's shirt and pulled Danny's body up so he could look him in the eyes, but Vlad never ended up lifting him high enough. As soon as he tried to move the teen, Danny's shirt gathered inside of now completely melted wound. He could feel the cotton blend fabric slide up against some of his nerve tissue and a part of his stomach.

His shirt was never supposed to meet his stomach.

Danny felt his gut spasm and he groaned in intense and utter pain, as he doubled over, causing Vlad release him. A feral scream of torment emitted through his vocal chords. His breaths came in ragged gasps, and he tried to maneuver his shirt out of his insides before it hit something more important than just his stomach. He cried out in pain again at the first tug of the shirt, but eventually after many winces and shots of pain later, Danny had freed himself. Figuring he shouldn't take a chance of doing that again, Danny put another thick layer of ice in between the gash on his midsection and his clothing.

It was just then that he realized Vlad hadn't disappeared, and was gaping at him like a fish out of water that had grown four dozen heads. The man had actually paled about five shades, and looked flabbergasted.

Even in Danny's pain ridden state, he wished he had a camera as he watched Vlad fumble around for words before shaking his head incredulously. It seemed that the older man had still not realized it had been the teenager he had wanted to take as his apprentice that had collapsed in front of him. So naturally, Vlad flew as fast as he could in the other direction to get away from the 'strange collapsing ghost'.

And Danny couldn't believe his amazing luck. He had successfully gotten rid of his archenemy without being taken to the God forsaken mansion! So, with a new sense of accomplishment, he pressed forward until he passed out on the stairs of Clockwork's Tower.

That was four years ago Clockwork time; but in the human world, it was roughly two weeks.

"In!"

The halfa jumped as the Ancient smacked Danny out of his nightmare filled oblivion that he had been in for who knew how long.

A sense of relief shot into his thumping heart as he realized that he wasn't going through his worst nightmare again.

But at the same time…

Dread.

Anxiety.

A sense of fear coursed through his fried, scorched nerves. He was off to live in a place that was as close to his own personal hell as a person could get. And one question kept resonating through his stressed mind:

How the heck was he going to deal with Vlad?

But nobody answered his silent nagging question…

The guard grunted once again as he pointed toward a large purple football, and Danny shrugged and nodded absently with bleak eyes as he stared at the football, glad that the injuries he had felt in his nightmare were gone.

But… running away suddenly seemed like a very good option at that very moment.


	5. Screw the Rules, I Have Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami: "Did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"
> 
> Kaiba: "Yeah, so?"
> 
> Yami: That's against the rules, isn't it?
> 
> Kaiba: Screw the rules, I have money.
> 
> -LittleKuriboh

This was his last chance to change his mind and run. He could just blast those guards out of the way and high tail it to Utah, Wyoming, or Oklahoma: somewhere where nothing interesting or bad ever happens. But … He just couldn't take the fact that he would be condemning his mentor and the entire timeline to ultimate destruction and turmoil.

There was just no way he could –or would- ditch Clockwork.

So, with his newly restored confidence in his decision, Danny pulled his hood farther over his eyes, and walked through the Wisconsin Ghost Portal.

His fate was sealed.

~~**~~

You would think that after four years of extensive training with one of the most powerful beings in the Ghost Zone, that Danny would have learned to get out of a pair of ghost cuffs, but Clockwork didn't seem to think it was of value to teach him, apparently. The halfa scowled and looked around.

He remembered this lab. Even four years couldn't erase that horror story from his mind… The cold examination tables, long syringes, destroyed cloning chamber… This was where Vlad had done uncountable amounts of tests on him, spied on his old home, cloned him, and let us not forget the whole 'endangering his life' thing. The most memorable, however, was not an event that happened during this time line.

The Dan Phantom incident was still his worst experience, even though he no longer cared if his fam- the Fenton family- lived or not. He could practically hear the screams of terror and pain from his human self ringing across the sound proof walls, even long after his ghostly counter-part killed him. The crippled Vlad with his gnarled cane appeared before his eyes, with a look of haunted memories.

"Some things, my boy, are better left unsaid." That was what Vlad had told him that day, and it spoke millions… What had happened to his human half that scared Vlad so much into blocking out all of his memories of the event?

"Probably nothing good," Danny murmured to himself, but loudly enough that the guard next to him thumped him in the back of the head.

"Shut up!" He bellowed in what sounded like a tense ogre's voice. And tense was right. Ever since his partner had gone to get the man of the house, the other guard seemed to hit him with any whisper, movement, breathing, or anything that was 'planning a breakout'.

Because it's so easy to kill two guards by breathing….

Danny grimaced. If I wanted to leave I would have left all ready! He screamed in his head, I'm here voluntarily, you idiots! But he knew better than to voice these complaints aloud. After all of his time with Clockwork, Danny had learned the hard way why you don't talk back to Ancients.

None of the scars from those incidents had gone away, even a few of those years…

Suddenly, shouting erupted from the hallway, and he didn't even need to hear the second word, Danny knew who it was. He pulled the hood of his cloak up to the farthest he could as a slight bit of anxiety rushed over him. He couldn't let him know who he was just yet…

"Why the butter biscuits should I have to harbor a criminal then? I funded you idiots a prison!"

Yes, the moment Danny had been absolutly dreading for the last few hours... The confrontation. And he didn't disappoint! Good old Uncle Vlad. He was just as psychotic as he was the last time he saw him: Four years Danny time, and a mere two weeks Vlad time. Danny could feel the very suspense in the air.

The door to the lab slammed open, revealing a red faced Plasmius, and a very frustrated Ancient guard.

"Look," the guard huffed with his guttural voice, "you don't have to like him. But, he is too powerful for Walker's prison, and since the Ancients despise that one, you're next in line for guard duty."

An amused look crossed Danny's hood shrouded face. It isn't often you see Vlad Masters so flustered with anger that isn't directed at you! Vlad, however, did not look as pleased, and continued to argue with the powerful guard. "Now see here, my civil rights-," he started, but Vlad didn't get to finish his sentence before the guard interrupted.

"It is an order."

Now that reaction… Priceless.

The rich, proper billionaire had a look of a snobby teenage girl. You know, wavy blonde hair, purse with more diamonds than a 'he went to Jared' commercial, and heavy pink makeup. The whole enchilada. Danny could just picture the man with one hand on his hip and the other snapping his fingers saying, "Oh no, you didn't!"

Unfortunately, however, Danny's wild imagination is usually incorrect in predicting events. Instead, Vlad merely twitched an eyelid, before he realized he was fighting a losing battle –and that he still needed the Ancients' powerful influence for himself. So he settled for a sneer, and a way to spin around the situation. He said very matter of factly, "Well gentlemen that was rather rude of you to interrupt. I was simply planning to input my excitement for this little arrangement. Now, I would appreciate to know more about this prisoner. So if you two would kindly-"

Danny shook his head as a maniacal grin shot to his face, and a guttural laugh slipped past his lips, startling the inhabitants of the room. Both of the guards rushed to his side in paranoia and fear as they heard his insane laughter. They, however, could do nothing to quell it. A lopsided grimace blurred onto Danny's face. His hoarse voice, now unrecognizable from the screaming he had done prior to this little outing, cackled through the laughter, "Plasmius, Plasmius, Plasmius… You're lucky you have enough money to screw the rules. Now all you need is some green hair!"

A very strange look was given to the halfa by the occupants of the room. Vlad raised an exasperated eyebrow and said to himself in a barely audible dry murmur, "Why did I have to get the convict that needs to cut down on the drugs?"

He was also very taken aback at the prisoner's cracked haunting voice, but never let it show on his face, unlike the guards. They looked terrified and furious all at the same time. The bigger one barely left any time for Danny to react before he slugged him right in the side of the head. Guard number two was also fuming, so he slugged the convict right in the throat, and successfully knocked the wind out of him. They didn't stop there, though. The two village idiots slapped a four inch thick black band around his neck that was embossed with silver writing that said, 'Obedience Collar', and pushed a button on a remote that the smaller guard had in his left hand.

And now, my dear reader, I must ask you something. Have you ever had to wear a dog's shock collar? Yeah? Well amplify that by 700,000 and add heat to that equation. Danny felt his neck burn like a thousand suns. He doubled over as he gripped his throat as pain took over.

He cried out in agony as he suddenly fell to the floor, sending sparks flying off of the collar when he landed with a low thump on the hard, unforgiving metal floor.

The halfa's world went black.

Again.

~~**~~

"Masters," One of the Ancient Guard's grunted once he realized the convict was out cold, "Here's his file. Don't lose it. It has the schedule in it."

Vlad nodded absently as they handed a large manila envelope to him, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the cloaked figure on the floor. The convict seemed so… calm about being a prisoner in a strange lab. The ghost hadn't even tried to escape or at least get out of his handcuffs! Awfully strange behavior for a prisoner… And from what the Ancient guards had told him, he was a powerful convict, at that.

Hmm… Vlad thought optimistically, Maybe this arrangement could work in my favor,

He looked back to the envelope. It was quite thin, only holding a few papers. He opened it to see a spreadsheet with dates and times down one column and what must have been descriptions in the other, but it was impossible to tell from Vlad's quick glance.

The older half ghost raised an eyebrow. "What is this? A time table?"

The guard nodded, making his sticky, shabby blonde hair blow into the formal man's face. Vlad almost gagged as he brushed it away from his eyes. The guard said, "Yeah. That'd be when we're comin' back to perform the other half of the dam' kid's sentence."

"Kid?" Vlad echoed curiously. In his eyes that convict was nothing remotely associating with a kid. That 'kid' had eyes that looked to be a thousand years old.

"Err… Yeah. It's," The guard looked over Vlad's shoulder to the file, "eighteen years old. Ya know, a kid?" The guard looked at the older half ghost like he was the stupidest thing to walk the Earth.

"Yes, I know what a kid is!" Vlad snapped at the guard. "I meant how long has he looked like a kid. You know, you insufferable guard, ghosts look the same forever!"

The guard snorted with amusement, as if sharing an inside joke, and said, "Anyway, next time we get here, we'll need to learn where he'll be sleeping. He needs different shields than most. It'll all be in the file. Read it."

Vlad nodded again, although he didn't like being told what to do by ghosts, he really didn't feel like blasting Ancient Guards. That is and would always be a big no no with the very powerful Ancients.

"Well gentlemen," Vlad smiled a very fake, and insincere smile, "I believe I have it all covered here. Please tell the Head Ancient that he is welcome here anytime, and that I hope he is well. Send my regards."

And with that the guards disappeared into the Ghost Portal.


	6. What's in a Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
> By any other name would smell as sweet."  
> -"Romeo and Juliet" Act II

Vladimir "Vlad" Masters was not an easily frightened man. Things like scary movies –when he used to have time for such pleasantries- did not bother him in the slightest. In fact, the majority of the time he saw scary movies, the halfa had been morbidly chuckling in the back while the other people were screaming in terror.

He had seen things. Things that shook the very soul, tore down mental defenses, and could make you crumple in defeat. He had witnessed sheer amounts if gore, death, and horrible cooking.

Vlad knew he could handle anything.

But this ghostly convict…. He had to be certifiably insane, at the least. From his haunting, gaunt features that could barely be seen under his hood, to his low, harsh laugh all seemed to send up red flags! And if only he could have seen the prisoner's eyes… The information of this convict's personality, thoughts, emotions, and actions had been kept secret from him.

But Vlad doesn't like secrets.

If this ghost was going to live under his roof for God knows how long, then he needs to know every depth of his crazed mind. Vlad needs to prepare for this ghost… Not that he's going to enjoy it. Plasmius just needs to get into the Ancients' good graces… After all, they are not a good enemy to have.

As proven by this convict that was nearly beaten to death by two guards.

Speaking of that convict… He had still not awoken. The cloaked figure just lay in a crumpled heap with his body surrounded by a creepy black glow that Vlad brushed off as the ghostly aura, although he had never seen a black aura before…

If only he knew.

That prisoner, though… The cocky attitude reminded him eerily of young Daniel. How comforting that he could so easily see the young almost-apprentice in the convict's shoes. Vlad scoffed in frustration. This was why he wanted Daniel to join him; to prevent any bad future outcomes to bad choices. Oh well, He thought off handily, that prisoner screwed up his life, however, Daniel can still be won and molded.

But the similarities… The slight, scrawny build down to the fact that both looked so much different than their ages stated they should look, and the intense paranoia was almost identical. Perhaps the convict was on higher alert than young Daniel, but it was close. Both of the different sets of eyes dart around premises before entering and exiting a room, the convict and his soon-to-be apprentice both survey him with an uneasy posture to their bodies, tensed and ready.

Although, it was perfectly clear to Vlad that they weren't one in the same, no matter how likely it would be for Ancients to be angry at Daniel. First of all, they carry themselves differently. While young Daniel has slouched shoulders and an appearance of a bully victim, this prisoner has an eerie confidence about him. It's as if he knows he's better than everyone and can accomplish anything… Like a leader.

Definitely notDaniel Fenton.

And that prisoner also has a strange fluid, or snake-like grace about him. From just the way he floated in, the convict was sure of his movements, going so far as to knowing how to fall when he was shocked into unconsciousness.

Quite honestly, Vlad suspected he'd have to inject the clumsy Daniel with some magic serum for the child to gain anything close to grace.

And this strange prisoner seemed to have power, and know how to use it. A dangerous combination proved by the terrified glances the guards had been shooting over at the prisoner since they had arrived, until they took their leave.

Sure Daniel has power too, but… This power… Feared by the Ancients themselves…

Hmmm…. Perhaps, Vlad mused, this one could be of use.

Vlad was going to have to find out that ghost's powers, weaknesses, strengths, and just about everything else. He needed to scope out his options on the prisoner's behavior and what he could use him for. Perhaps, Vlad mused, if he is strong enough… I could always use more allies.

Yes! Maybe he could even help him get to Daniel. This ghost's 'age' was only four years apart from the young halfa that he had been so desperately seeking, so he could construct a plan to infiltrate him into Daniel's school and-

No.

He was getting ahead of himself. He had to follow the steps in order to get the profit, like any good business man would do. Yes, then and only then, would he get his reward.

First step: Open his file and learn. Then, manipulate him to become an ally.

It had been an hour since the guards left that Danny finally began to stir. The throbbing pain on the sensitive skin near his Adams apple was what made his wake. Of course, the bruised handprints and slices on his arms from those guards dragging him had not helped his comfort level either, but they were tolerable.

He moved his hand toward the intensely burning and stinging flesh on his neck. As his gloved hands touched the tender flesh he felt the sharp sting of protesting blisters forming around the black band that the guards had thrown on him. Danny moaned softly as he reached for his cold core to procure a thick layer of soothingly freezing frost on his hand to apply to his neck.

Sweet relief.

The young half ghost groaned as he pushed himself up from his awkward position in the floor, and was confused before he realized where he was. He was not in his comfy bed at the Tower, or his small springboard mattress at the Fenton house, but he was on a cold, concrete floor in Vlad Master's Mansion.

Danny sighed. This wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. He was supposed to be helping Clockwork with his missions, and getting rid of evil. That means, NOT sitting in Vlad's basement as a prisoner. But… It couldn't be helped now. He made his decision: Clockwork was going to live, no matter what. He was family, after all.

The only family Danny had, in fact. The young half ghost had long ago been rid of by his 'friends' when they no longer could tolerate his ghost hunting and secrets. Then, once Sam and Tucker had told his 'parents' his secret, all hell had broken loose. The Fenton adults dissected him without a second thought, and threw him into the Ghost Zone when he was no longer needed. They didn't care about him anymore.

But Clockwork did. The Time Master had on multiple occasions told him this as they spoke of his former family. He had told Danny that he had thought of him as his son, in all but blood. He loved him like one, too. And to have his surrogate father taken away so quickly… It left a pain and emptiness that dulled the halfa's once vibrant eyes to a faint glow.

All of the happy times in the four years they had spent together, fixing the time stream or merely playing chess, seemed to fizzle out as if they were never real. It was as if he had never fled to Clockwork's…

But this was a very unwanted blast from the past.

He felt like it was just another one of Vlad's kidnapping. Only… Danny was there voluntarily, and without any back-up or support. The only people who knew he was at the mansion were enemies, and the few allies he had seen on the way had no way of knowing that the guards would have led him here.

What he would give for just one more day of normalcy in the small Clock Tower… One more day of escape! If only he could just-

"Good afternoon," A fake cheery voice rebounded across the lab. The person seemed to have the gracefulness of a prowling cheetah when he walked, bounding across the concrete floor. This grace left no question to who it was… Vlad had come back. "I don't believe I introduced myself very well yesterday. I am Vla-"

A guttural, curt response cut through the older man's voice. "I know who you are." Danny barely moved, only to pick himself up to a straighter sitting position against the wall and stare at the opposite slab of concrete. It was obvious what Vlad was trying to do: he wanted to collect him into his brand of minions, and/or figure out how strong he was and exploit him for it. It was classic Vlad, but just because Danny knew of the plan, doesn't mean that he was going to let it roll into place. He didn't want Vlad out to get him again. That never did bode well.

And he had secrets now… Dangerous secrets. If Vlad ever found out that he was a Time Apprentice or that he was Danny or that he is a d- Well… You know.

If Vlad ever found out… Danny shuddered slightly at the thought. He could make his and all of the occupants of the Ghost Zone lives miserable.

His short reply never fazed Vlad, though. The man continued, "Well that makes one of us. I have yet to find your name in this file I was given. May I ask your nam-"

Again, Danny cut him off, if only to irk his former archenemy –which it did. "I have many names, many of which are not used in polite conversation or around young children."

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the attempt at what Daniel would call 'witty banter'. Normally ghosts were advertising their names as if they were Billy Mays, like the Box Ghost or Ember. Yet, this convict seemed to care less about Vlad, the world, or anything at the moment. The cloaked figure simply stared past him at the wall, eyes boring into it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

But Vlad wasn't going down without a fight. There was absolutely no personal information in that file, and the older half ghost knew that he could get something out of the prisoner. "Let me rephrase the question. What are you call-"

Danny smirked as he cut him off for the third time. "I knew what you meant, Vladimir." A mischievous glint formed in his strongly colored irises. "However, do you want me to call you Vlad, or should I call you something else?" He continued on, after letting no room to answer the rhetorical question. "Because, you see, an odd nickname has been going around the Ghost Zone. I believe it was 'Fruitloop'."

Suddenly, happy joke around Vlad checked out of the room.

"You," a furious voice said as a man daintily stepped toward Danny like Death himself. "Let us get some items straightened out, shall we?"

The billionaire stuck up his nose pompously in the dark lab of a basement, and floated until he was directly in front of Danny's face. He was so close that the red glow came that from Vlad's Plasmius form almost blinded him. The closeness made the young hybrid uneasy as he pulled his hood anxiously to double-check that he had his entire face covered. He only left a small gap for his eyes to look out of now.

Vlad, being oblivious to the hybrid's anxiety, went on. "I have some rules that you must follow." This made Danny snort inwardly. He would never follow Vlad's rules in a million years! "First, you will remain in the lab until further notice. Should you move from this room at any time, you shall deeply regret doing so."

Danny looked at the hand cuffs that attached him to a pole, and raised an eyebrow from under his cloak. How exactly was he going to move anywhere?

"Next, you will treat me and my staff with the utmost respect, and you will not under any circumstances taunt anyone in this house about their mental health or about therapeutic sessions." Danny couldn't suppress a small snicker this time. Before he had left, the young hybrid had made fun of Vlad at every turn about his craziness and fruitloopiness. It was slightly pathetic that Vlad would even make a rule about it now.

But a rule he had made, and apparently whilst Danny had been musing, Vlad had drawled on and on about these rules before he hit one that really ticked Danny off.

It was that Danny had to show Vlad who he was, and lower his hood.

"No," was Danny's stern reply. His stone cold face showed no le-way on this matter –not that you could see it- but Vlad was persistent. He responded with an equally stern, "Yes," and Danny had ended up swatting the man's hand away to keep his identity secret, much to the anger of his bruised arms.

Could you imagine if Vlad did find out? The man would be ecstatic. He would jump for joy at the prospect of having his perfect son in his grasp, and Danny had a pretty good idea of what that meant for him: Pain, suffering, and loss. And the child had experienced far too many of those emotions at the present time for his liking, so Danny rather not tell his captor. Maybe mess with him, but not tell him.

Another go for his cloak jolted Danny back as he slapped Vlad's hand away, and the apprentice felt his patience snap.

A black shadow shot from his fingertips and made a beeline for the forehead of his archenemy. Vlad raised his own hand as a shield as pink as a newborn piglet sprung jovially from his hand, only to be ignored as the shadow tendrils floated right through it. The man stumbled backward when blackness then encased his face in a moving smoke-like screen, blinding him. Only the sharp beams of ectoplasm that zipped past the halfa's corneas could penetrate the darkness that had shut down his vision. Shadows whittled away to nothing, and a short gasp threatened to escape Vlad's lips. He had never felt such power before! It was as if someone had harnessed the darkness itself….

Little did Vlad know that the ecto beams had done nothing, that Danny had called off his shadows himself.

"Now, Vladimir," he growled as his eyes lit up in frustration. He had dealt with this stupid enemy for too long, and enough was enough, "you listen, and listen well. This is going to be hell for both of us either way, so stay out of my business and I will stay out of yours or you will have a powerful enemy. We clear?"

Vlad, surprisingly, was affected by the crazed tone of Danny's. He narrowed his eyes and bit back, "I do not take orders from you, convict. Your threats don't scare me."

"They should." Was the reply he got back, full of malice from the weakened prisoner on the ground before Danny shrugged, figuring he would give into Vlad a little, if only for some peace and quiet. So he answered his almost forgotten question. "My name," He paused before biting his lip, "has been forgotten by most to the centuries." Danny hissed, "So the Ghost Zone inhabitants made one up for me. They call me the Demon of Shadows or the Apprentice, but you may call me Scaeth."

Danny nodded, as if he needed to confirm it with himself. He hadn't used that name since Clockwork suggested it four years ago, but he had waved the name away, saying it was awfully dark for him. But as the events turned… He thought it fit now… All too well.

Now, Vlad –who had been half way up the stairs at this time- stopped in his tracks and blinked a few times before a tinge of victory filled his blue eyes.

While it wasn't much, Vlad knew just by the title that the Ghost Zone's ghosts had given this Scaeth that they must have feared him. A smile graced his lips as he continued up the stairs.

An influential and powerful ally… He could use one of those.


End file.
